digimobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
When wanting to play this mod, a lot can be confusing or difficult. This page is here to help you get started on your journey. Installation To install the Digimobs mod you need to have the proper Forge version installed. The Forge version the current Digimobs version uses is the recommended Forge version. The recommended Digimobs version is always the latest Digimobs version. Below are the instructions for installing Forge and Digimobs on Windows: * Install Forge's client. * Run Minecraft to complete Forge's set up, then quit the game. * Download Digimobs. * Open your Start Menu and type "%appdata%", and then open ".minecraft". * Open the "mods" folder. If there is no mods folder, create one. * Drag Digimobs inside the mods folder. Run Minecraft's launcher and ensure you are playing under the Forge configuration. Using the arrow by the "PLAY" button will display all configurations. ** If there is no Forge configuration, click "Launch options", "Add new", and scroll through the "Version" drop-down menu until you find the appropriate Forge version, then select and save. First spawn When spawning in a brand new world, you're given a Story Mode coin. This item can be used to start the Story Mode part of the Digimobs mod. Using the coin will teleport you to the Digital World, and right clicking it again will let you choose one of several starter Digimon. Having chosen a starter Digimon, the Story Mode coin will give you a Digivice, a V-Pet, 5 Bytes, 5 Small Meat to feed your Digimon (they can't eat the same food you do), and some Red Digizoid Tools. Controls and interfaces In order to play Digimobs, you'll need to get a hang of the controls used. Hovering your crosshair over a Digimon will give a little information window on the right side of your hotbar. It shows the level of the Digimon and its stats, as well as its silhouette and three icons indicating its type, attribute and element. The ally interface: How to select and V-Pet your Digimon Before you can go around giving your Digimon commands or storing it, you'll need to select it by having a Digivice in the first slot of your hotbar and pressing M while looking at it. This will give you a blue "ally" interface next to your hotbar, showing several stats of your Digimon. When your Digimon is selected, you can command it and put it in a V-Pet. You can store your Digimon in a V-Pet by looking at your partner and right-clicking with the V-Pet. When you take a Digimon out of its V-Pet, it will be automatically selected. On the left of your hotbar, there is a silhouette of your selected Digimon and underneath that, the selected command. Commands: How to make your Digimon fight, sit, and follow Commands can be cycled through by pressing the comma key (,) repeatedly. Pressing the period key (.) will execute the chosen command -- but only if your Digimon is selected. All hotkeys are configurable in Minecraft's options menu. Currently, the commands that can be used are: * Follow: This will make your Digimon follow you around when executed. Be careful, it will drain their hunger and make them a vulnerable target for Corrupted Digimon. * Sit: This will make your Digimon sit when executed. It will let them heal slowly up to 75% of their maximum health, but it will still drain their hunger. * Attack: This will make your Digimon attack the selected opponent when executed. To select an opponent, hover your crosshair over it and press M -- the same procedure used to select your Digimon partner. Only entities, such as vanilla mobs and Digimon, can be selected. Health, energy, hunger, & more On the right part of the interface, you have several stats showing. The top bar is your Digimon's health, which can be raised with Digimon food or HP recoveries. The second its energy, which can be filled with Digimon food or MP recoveries. The third is your Digimon's hunger. As long as the hunger bar is white, all is well, but soon as it turns red it's underfed, and will immediately sit -- even if it's in the middle of a battle. While underfed, your Digimon will not obey commands, and will remain immobile until it is no longer underfed. Underneath the previously mentioned bars, you can see several icons indicating the Digimon's type, element, attribute, and its happiness. Next to that you can see your Bits, a form of currency used to buy items from Vending Machines. Managing hunger To get your Digimon out of the underfed state, you will need to feed your Digimon weight-raising Digimon food until its weight is at least above 0g. However, Digimon can also be overfed. If the hunger bar is purple, your digimon is either nearing or at the point where it can no longer eat any more food, even weight-decreasing ones. Over time, your Digimon's weight will decrease until it's no longer in the overfed state. Weight loss can be rapidly accelerated by the use of Training Equipment. Alternatively, if it's still able to eat, your Digimon can be fed weight-decreasing Digimon food such as IceShrooms or Hawk Radishes. Selecting any entity other than your Digimon partner shows you the opponent interface on the right side of your hotbar. It shows the name, health, energy bar, silhouette and icons indicating the type, attribute and element of your opponent. Only the health bar applies to entities other than Digimon. The energy bar can be used to see how close Corrupted Digimon are to Digivolving. .]] Other than these controls and windows, there is the Digivice and the V-Pet interfaces. The Digivice's stats interface can be used to see detailed information about the selected Digimon (and if it is your partner Digimon, change their nickname). To activate the interface, right click your Digivice on any Digimon, wild or tamed -- it isn't restricted to only your partner! To change the nickname of your Digimon, make sure you have the stats page open and type a name in the box next to your Digimon's previous name and press Close. Digimon can be given weapons, armor, accessories, and items to hold by clicking the Inventory button and placing items in their respective places. Each weapon and armor differs in the amount of stats it boosts. .]] The V-Pet interface can be accessed by holding a V-Pet, crouching, and right clicking. The interface will show you stats of any Digimon currently inside the V-Pet. TL;DR - How to put your Digimon in your V-Pet: # Have your Digivice in the first slot of your hotbar # Look at your Digimon # Press M # Right click with the V-Pet Taking care of your Digimon Since your Digimon is your partner and your pet, you'll have to take care of it and keep it happy. A Digimon's happiness is rather important. If its happiness is too low, it will turn into a Corrupted Digimon, and will no longer be allied to you. There is no way of returning a Corrupted Digimon back to being your partner, so be careful. You can keep its happiness up by praising it once per day and feeding it HappyShrooms. If you do lose your Digimon to it becoming Corrupted, the only way to get a new Digimon is by obtaining a DigiEgg. DigiEggs can dropped by defeating Corrupted Digimon with your tamed Digimon, or purchased for Bits through Vending Machines. When a Corrupted Digimon is killed by a tamed Digimon, it has a chance of dropping a DigiEgg of its baby form. Killing a Corrupted Digimon yourself will never yield a DigiEgg. If your Digimon gets killed by a regular wild Digimon, it will revert to its baby form's DigiEgg and retain 75% of the stats your Digimon had prior to its death. This egg can be picked up by a V-Pet and taken to another place to hatch. When you happen to get a hold of a DigiEgg, place it down, and it will be automatically tamed by you. A DigiEgg can take up to 5 real-life hours to hatch. Luckily, there are several ways to speed up the process. Once every 20 minutes (or 1 Minecraft day/night cycle) you can "nadenade" or "rub" the egg to reduce the hatching time by 1 hour. Hatching can also be sped up by feeding the egg up to 6 Data Chips, or instantly via the creative-only item, the Alarm Clock. Digivolving Digimon are able to Digivolve into higher stages. These stages are: Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. In order to Digivolve, your Digimon must meet a set of requirements. When pressing the Digivolve button in the Digivice interface, you can choose the Digimon you want your partner to Digivolve into. It will then either Digivolve into that Digimon, or display the requirements in the chat if they aren't met yet. Playing Hopefully by this point you should know what to do. If not then here's a tip; Just play. That's it, just simply play Minecraft normally like you do but with the added bonus of having more items, more mobs (to kill if you so wish) more blocks, more biomes, more everything really, well as far as the mod can go anyways. Install other mods and play the way you want to play. Notes: The mod is still a WIP (Work In Progress) mod and shouldn't be deemed complete by any standard. There are plenty of things to come that should give gameplay more depth to Digimobs. Suggestions and bug finding is welcome, but please post them over on the Digimobs Forums insteaed of on the wiki. Category:Digimobs Wiki